The Chronicles of Vonran Do'Urden Chapter 1: Meet
by DeltaEcho
Summary: Drizzt Do'Urden is the last surviving member of his house. Or is he?


_The Vonran Do'Urden Chronicles: Meeting_

This was not how Drizzt Do'Urden had planned his day. Surrounded by skilled drow warriors, and help to far to be of any use. He, his wife, Catti-brie, the dwarf king Bruenor Battlehammer, Wulfgar the barbarian, and "Rumblebelly" Regis the halfling, had been riding by the side of a gorge, when Regis had dropped his mace down the canyon. Being the quickest and most agile, Drizzt offered to go and scale the treacherous path down to get. But when he reached it, a group of ten drow had ambushed him. _A drow raiding party._

"So, its the rebel Drizzt Do'Urden. What a surprise." Said the leader of the party. Drizzt was also a drow. But instead of being an evil, treacherous dark elf, Drizzt was born with a strong sense of morals.

"Yes, I am Drizzt." Out of the corner of his eye, Drizzt could see Bruenor, Wulfgar, and Regis stumbling down the path, but they wouldn't get here in time. Catti-brie couldn't come, because of her injury from the giant thrown boulder, but he could see her fumbling for her wand.

"You have evaded capture for many years, but no more. Now you die." With that, the drow attacked. Drizzt swept out his scimitars and rolled backward, coming up behind all the drow. Now he could fight them all without having to watch his back. When the first drow came on, sword and dagger extended, he used Icingdeath to batter the weapons away, but before he could stab at the exposed chest, he had to twirl away, and block and axe from a-larger-then-normal drow. When he had deflected the axe to the side he stabbed Twinkle up and to the side, entering the blade into the drow's brain. Yanking it out, he was forced to back off as two came at him at once, one with double rapiers, and one with a claymore and shield. Drizzt had to concentrate on defending himself, for there were to many to attack with impunity. As he was starting to be overwhelmed by the numbers, (three more had joined the two other drow), a dark shape fell on the four other drow warriors. It twisted and turned, slashing at the throat of one drow, and stabbed another in the chest. One of its curved blades glowed blue, much like his own Icingdeath, and the other sword had the unmistakable glow of a drow made blade.

The newcomer blocked another sword, kicked at the wielder, and dived into a roll, coming up next to Drizzt. Drizzt saw that he was a drow, but his clothing was tattered, much like his had been, when he had been living in the wilds of the Underdark. He also moved like an expert fighter, much like Drizzt.

"I thought you might need some help?" said the drow, in the accent of Menzoberranzan.

"Help would be nice." Drizzt replied.

Together, they blasted into motion, facing the six remaining drow. Drizzt dived at their feet, while the new drow jumped over them, scimitars pointed downward, and the evil dark elves ducked, but then Drizzt was among them, slashing and stabbing. As two drow fell to his blades, Drizzt started to duel a third. The drow on Drizzt's side landed among the other three, rolled, stabbed one in the back, jumped over the falling body, broke one drow's sword, and beheaded him, and started to fight the last one. When Drizzt's foe stabbed with both his swords from the outside, Drizzt brought his scimitars to his sides, pointing upward, blocked the drow's blades, kicked him in the face, and stabbed him in the chest. When the last drow saw his last companion fall, he fled, with the strange drow on his heels. The retreating drow turned, flung a throwing axe at the other drow, and while it distracted him, gained ground. But the new drow stuck out his scimitar, caught the axe where it curve inwards as it was coming on and pivoted, releasing it at the evil drow's back. As the last drow fell, axe sticking out of his back, the rest of Drizzt's band came running up, gazing warily at the drow, who was standing there, hands out at his sides and empty.

"Who are you, drow?" said Bruenor.

"There will be time for introductions later. Right now, we must go, for there are many more drow coming in the tunnels."

"We will defeat them." said Wulfgar, the giant barbarian.

"Not this many. One hundred drow warriors and ten priestesses come."

"Where do we go?" asked Drizzt.

"I have an extra-dimensional porta..." But the drow was interrupted by loud bangs from the top of the canyon, and Drizzt glanced up. Catti-brie was magically dueling a drow priestess, and it looked as if she was losing. As they watched, another person ran up, another priestess. Outnumbered and outclassed, Catti-brie backed off, desperately shooting of lightning bolts from her wand. Another figure appeared from behind Catti-brie, an elf. The elf started to duel one of the drow with a sword and dagger.

A loud, thundering roar came from a cave two hundred feet away, and a large group of drow came charging toward them.

When Catti-brie saw her husband being attacked by drow, she drew in a long breath, but exhaled when he and another drow fended them all off. Since the rest of her companions had gone down to help, she was alone at the edge of the gorge. Then a movement in the corner of her eye distracted her, and she turned to see a drow priestess come out of a hole in the ground.

The drow shot a fireball at her, which she blocked with her wand. They started to duel, fireballs, lightning bolts and acid flying everywhere. Then another drow came up, and she started to lose, it being to hard to defend against two powerful drow females. Then a female elf came running up, and started to duel the second drow. She didn't recognize the type of elf she was; she wasn't a moon elf, wood elf, or wild elf. Her skin had a golden glint to it, and she was thinner then most other elves. _She must be a sun elf!_ They were quite rare, and she had never met one before.

A shout from the canyon distracted her, and she saw a band of drow run toward her companions, and the new drow shouting out "Go! Into the portal!" Flinging a black circle the size of his fist at the rock wall, it expanded till it became six feet wide, and the companions dived in, following Regis. The new drow paused, and turned around and started to run towards the cliff wall on her side of the canyon.

A ball of flame made her fall to her knee, and saw the elf now desperately fighting both drow, backing off toward her. The drow who had helped Drizzt still was running, and as she watched, he jumped, but continued coming up, when she realized he had used his innate levitation power that all dark elves had. He landed on the ground ten feet from Catti-brie, drew his scimitars, and charged past her.

He reached the female sun elf dueling the two drow priestesses, and jumped past her. He landed lightly on his toes, and spun quickly, scimitars swishing through the air at waist height. Both priestess jumped back, and readied their viper whips. The drow walked calmly toward them, and stabbed toward both of their chests. They sidestepped, and lashed out at him with their withering snake. But his stabs were a feint, and he jumped up and foreward, flipping over the two whips, and landed on his feet with his back to them. He turned quickly, raising his scimitars to block the next lash of whips. He turned his blades at the last second though, and the sharp edge of the blade cut the whips in half. He positioned his scimitars again and drove them foreward through the females' chests, ending their dark and pitiful lives.

He turned back to Catti-brie and the sun elf and said urgently "Come, we must hurry. Hold on to my waist." When she and the elf complied, he took a running jump, floating down toward where Drizzt and the rest had disappeared. Hitting the ground hard, they all fell, but the drow was right back up on his feet, picking her and the elf up, carrying them both toward the canyon wall, the drow warriors ten feet behind them. Weighed down by the two females, the drow finally made it to the wall, the drow five feet behind, and gaining. He dived, through the wall, when a drow grabbed on to his ankle, and he was pulled in as well.

When Drizzt dived through the hole, he stopped when he saw where he was. It appeared to be a circular room, ten feet in diameter. It had three doors leading off, and had chairs and couches. One whole wall was dedicated solely to weapons, with axes, hammers, shields, spears, bows, but most especially swords. There were long, hand-and-a-half swords, curved cutlasses, rapiers, small swords, claymores, katanas, and all other types imaginable. Also, there was a curious weapon, a staff, with a blade on both ends.

Turning around, he started when he saw the drow still running toward him, but looks of confusion on their faces. Then he noticed he was looking through what looked like a window, but exactly the same dimensions of the black hole the rebel drow had flung at the wall. He put his hand through it, and it shimmered, like through water. The charging drow pointed and shouted, speeding up. Drizzt snatched his hand back as crossbow quarrels shot toward him, but hit the window-like opening, and dropped. He then watched apprehensively as the apparently good dark elf landed on the ground in front of the drow hoard and charged toward them, Catti-brie and the other elf in his arms. _Good thing they're both so small. _When the drow, Catti-brie and the elf dived through the opening, the drow chasing them all smacked against the portal thing, and fell. The drow that grabbed onto the new drow's foot was dispatched by Bruenor, and then Wulfgar tossed him out. Drizzt helped Catti-brie up, and saw Bruenor assisting the elf. Then they all stood and inspected the new drow.

He was about 5'8, tall for a drow, 4 in. taller then Drizzt, and the same, small build as Drizzt. He wore black mithral armor, and had a cape/cloak that was black on the outside, dark green on the inside. He wore two scimitars belted to his hips, and also a dagger down each boot. Slung over his shoulder was a bow and quiver. The drow was handsome, with the dark, ebony skin like all drow, but unlike the stark whiteness of all drow's hair, including Drizzt's, it had a silvery sheen to it. Also unlike other drow, his eyes were green, while all other drow's were red, except Drizzt's, which were lavender.

The stillness was broken when the drow reached for his belt, unbuckled it, and hung it and his scimitars on a rack by the portal/opening, on the wall with weapons. He also swept of his cloak and quiver, hanging hit next to his swords. Then he released his armor, and put it in an indent in the wall, where it fit perfectly. He was left standing there in trousers and a shirt.

"Who are you?" Bruenor asked again.

The drow sighed. "I, am Vonran Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, also known as Do'Urden." He turned to Drizzt, and said "And I am your younger brother."


End file.
